


Sweet secrets

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Sweet secrets

 

Rain is hammering against the windows of the TV Studio building, the lights inside the conference room harsh and bright. Shige is early, placing his bag neatly on his chair, stretching and walking to the window. He likes watching the rain, how the watery drops mingle the vision and blur the city lights. He hears the door and sees Koyama's reflection in the window and smiles when the other approaches him wordlessly, his bag smashed on a random spot on the 6 person table on his way, hands sliding around Shige's waist and warm breath against his neck.

 

Shige leans back at him and enjoys the intimacy, their embrace and Koyama holds him tight, none of them speaking a word until they hear footsteps and Koyama is placing a quick kiss in Shige's neck before quickly withdrawing, leaning against the window in the opposite direction with arms crossed when two staff members walk in, and Shige turns around aswell to greet them.

 

The meeting is boring until Shige feels Koyama's shoe nudging against his leg from across and he has to supress a giggle because they are behaving like two high schoolers. His own foot begins to wander and he checks his partners face for a reaction but Koyama's face is concentrated, head in his palm as he listens to the explanations of their director. 

 

When the meeting is over, they excuse themselves and a hand not so subtly grabs Shige's butt when they leave, squeezing softly. 

 

"You, me and massage oil" Koyama purrs into his ear as they close the door, Koyama then turning to wave at Tegomass who are already a few steps away, everyone saying their respective goodbyes.

 

Shige bites his lip and tries hard not to blush, already making out scenarios in his head how to take revenge.


End file.
